Ezra Beelzegan
Ezra Beelzegan (エズラ・ベルゼガン, Ezura Beruzegan) is a member of the Phoenix Rising guild. Appearance Ezra tends to have a rather blank expression on his face, straight facing those he has just met and even those he knows. While it isn't necessarily intimidating, it makes him extremely difficult to approach by the average person. Overall, he's a well-kept young man who's done rather well for himself considering he lived on his own for a large chunk of his life. Luckily, Ezra was born to be able to grow into his most noticeable facial features. Most of his features are sharp from his eyes down to his chin. He has thick, but not too big, sharp eyes that house his bold gold eyes.On the Mind: Marth stares into Ezra's eyes to which he comments they are like golden sparkles. He has thin black eyebrows and a cleanly cut hairstyle. He tends to wear his hair in a spiked mohawk, shaved on both his left and right sides respectively. Two bangs come over his forehead like fangs, which add on to its overall style.On the Mind: Ezra is introduced to the story. While not the tallest tree in the forest, Ezra is quite tall for his current age of 18. He has a well-built frame that can be seen through his clothing. His muscles emphasized by the tight-fitting compression shirt revealing his unavoidable six-pack. Finally, for clothing, Ezra dresses in a nice matching set of clothing. His shirt, if it could be called that, is a tight-fitted black compression short that covers that lower half of his neck. The coat, while not long like one, is more on the side of a long trenchcoat. Over that, is a white zip-up, high collared coat with black trimming. His lower body consists of a pair of black pants that are tucked into his knee-high silver boots. Personality Ezra, even upon initial introduction, is the type of person who will stay to himself unless spoken to. Even though Donnell and Marth took their time to have a conversation with each other and completely neglected Ezra's introduction. Because of this, one could assume that Ezra is a patient individual. Even though he knew no one in the guild, he was willing to engage in a casual conversation with Skye Soulbourne without knowing anything about her or even who she was.Hunger Calls: Ezra and Skye speak for the first time. He tries his best to be polite and treat others how he would like to be treated. This extends even to where he let Skye have complete reign over what he ate without even questioning her decision.Hunger Calls: After their meal is brought to their table, Ezra begins to eat with no questions asked. Even while eating, he let Skye clean his mouth with her napkin and even goes on to casually greet and Kariss. He does have the awkward tendency of telling the truth often, something they like to refer to as, 'telling it how it is'. This was seen when he agreed with Kariss was indeed "cute" in her clothes and went on to say there was no way Lamaria could be her daughter considering she was too young.Hunger Calls: After Lamaria asks questions regarding Kariss's appearance, Ezra agrees with both Lamaria and Skye. Above his social persona, Ezra tends to hate those who build themselves up based around their ego and are blatantly rude just for the cause. He even gets angry at Rhys for him not accepting the aid of Lamaria in a positive manner which leads to the two engaging in a fight.Persona Calls: Ezra tells Rhys that he should be thankful that she helped him. Synopsis Rising Phoenix Saga Built Complex Arc Magic and Abilities *'Weapon Magic': Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Ezra's images were drawn by User:EmperorSigma. **Ezra's base is Sting Eucliffe. **Ezra's image is one of the author's most altered in the essence that it was a difficult piece to do. He changed virtually all features from Sting from the hair, to the eyes, all the way to the clothing. *Ezra, much like Rhys, shares quite a few similarities with the author. References Category:Males Category:Phoenix Rising Members Category:Sig's Males Category:Mages